1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel 1,7-naphthyridine derivatives, and more specifically to novel 1,7-naphthyridine derivatives and their acid addition salts, which are all useful as pharmaceutical products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many 1,7-naphthyridine derivatives have been known to date. Of these, derivatives having certain pharmacological effects are limited to those having hypotensive effects (U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,183) and those having insecticidal effects (German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,361,438). No other 1,7-naphthyridine derivatives having one or more pharmacological effects have been reported.